


And I wanna come home to you...But home is just a room full of my safest sounds..

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Home Is Where The Aaron Is [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Liv Texts Aaron, M/M, Robert Texts Aaron, Text Messages, contains images, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron comes home from prison to find his phone full of text messages from Robert and Liv.Note. For the purpose of this work Liv never opened Aaron’s phone she just hid it from Robert.So @aarondingel and I made you guys a present - We hope you like it! Enjoy part 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matty the true legend. Thanks for the edit.

 

Aaron clicked on Liv’s name before he could think better of it. He felt both disappointed and glad that his mum and sister had not been here for his homecoming. Disappointed because he really missed them both and he was worried about Liv but glad because he and Robert really needed to be alone and privacy was at a shortage when you lived in a pub with your mum, aunt, cousin and little sister.

Aaron new he’d upset Liv and he was so ashamed that he’d made her lie for him. Robert had such faith in his goodness even after everything but Aaron didn’t feel like he deserved it. Not after all he’d done and said, but he and Robert were adults they both knew what they were getting into when they said ‘I do’. Whereas, Liv was still really just a kid at heart and Aaron knew what it was like to be forced to grow up too fast; he really didn’t want to be someone in Liv’s life, that proved to her once again, that the people you care about can let you down.

Aaron knew he was going to be spending sometime repairing his relationship with Liv once she’d come home but Aaron knew he also needed to spend some time with Robert reconnecting and sorting out the ugliness that had taken place between him when he was inside.  Aaron just felt like he’d been failing everyone and he didn’t know how to make it stop. Finishing with the drugs had been a step in the right direction but Aaron knew he was going to have to take more than one.

Robert owed him a few conversations it seemed, about what had gone on between Liv and Gabby.  Aaron suspected he regret asking, but he needed to know.  He couldn't just let   Robert continue to shoulder all the responsibility of his sister and her antics.

Liv’s messages filled Aaron with a sense of dread, because he’d suspected that it was more than not just being able to sleep in their bed that Robert was suffering the effects from.  He looked so tired and worn down and Aaron hated the thought that it was due to him. He didn’t want to know but he needed to, what had his husband so worried. Taking a deep breath Aaron clicked out of Liv’s messages and back into Robert’s.

Aaron wanted to smile through his tears, he could picture Robert checking his car for spray paint but the rest, how defeated Robert had been getting with each message, was hard to read. Aaron didn’t know what he was going to do about it all.  There was just too much pain and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from looking around the backroom for his husband.  He needed to touch him, he’d needed that physical contact all day. It had felt like an itch that needed scratching but Robert was nowhere to be seen. Aaron looked at the time on his phone, it had not even been half an hour he could give Robert some space if he needed.  Today had been a lot, an information overload and Robert had to be reeling but Aaron didn’t just want to leave things to fester.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled from TALK ME DOWN by Troye Sivan


End file.
